chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 8th (FA)
放課後。 After school. 教室を本部にして体育祭の準備が進められていた。 Athletics festival preparations are proceeding well in our headquarters classroom. 赤いペンキのついたハケで、点数表示用の看板を塗っていく。 They're almost done making the number cards that we'll use to indicate a team's score on the big scoreboard. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長なんだから、看板まで手伝わなくてもいのに」 Female Student D: You're the chairman after all, you don't need to go so far as to help us paint the number cards. 同じ学年の実行委員が、不思議そうに言う。 A girl in the my same grade says to me in wonderment. 【孝平】「見てるだけってのも申し訳なくて」 Kouhei: I can't stand just standing around and watching. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「女風呂突入した割に真面目だね」 Female Student D: You're pretty diligent for someone who broke into the girl's bath. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 嫌な枕詞だな、おい。 Would you people forget about that already? 【男子生徒Ｂ】「委員長、ちょっと」 Male Student B: Chairman, a moment. 【孝平】「なんですか？」？」 Kouhei: What's up? 【男子生徒Ｂ】「プログラム冊子の挿絵なんだけど、交渉が難航して」 Male Student B: It's about the illustrations for the program booklet... we're not sure where to get them... 【孝平】「美術部でしたっけ？」？」 Kouhei: What about the art club? 【男子生徒Ｂ】「そそ、頼んでもいかな」 Male Student B: Oh yeah, but could you ask them for us? 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: I'll take care of it. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「美術室にいると思うから」 Male Student B: They're in the arts room. 笑顔でうなずいて立ちあがった。 I stand with a nod and a smile. 誰もいなかった。 No one is here. もう一度、入り口の札を確認する。 I check the sign on the door once again. 間違いなく美術室だ。 No mistaking it, this is the arts room. さて、どうしたものか。 What the hell. 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna: Ah... Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「すごい格好だね」 Haruna: What happened to you? 目を丸くされた。 She says with surprise. 自分の姿を見ると、ジャージにいろんな色が付着していた。 Looking down at myself, I realize my smock and arms are covered in splotches of various colors. 【孝平】「看板を塗ってたんだ」 Kouhei: We just finished doing the posters for the festival. 【陽菜】「頑張ってるみたいだね」 Haruna: Looks like you were working hard. そう微笑んでから、ちらっとペンキのついた部分を見た。 She says with a strained smile, her eyes flickering between my messy arms and meeting my eyes. 落ち着かないのか、陽菜が少しそわそわしている。 She seems really fidgety, which is unusual for her. 【孝平】「そんなに酷いかな？」？」 Kouhei: Is it really that awful? 【陽菜】「え？」？」 Haruna: Eh? 【孝平】「ペンキ」 Kouhei: The paint. 【陽菜】「ううん、洗いたくなっただけ」 Haruna: No, I just have this instinct to clean you up, that's all. 【孝平】「美化委員の習性か」 Kouhei: Beautification Committee member instincts? 【陽菜】「そんな感じかな」 Haruna: Essentially, yes. 照れたように微笑んだ。 We awkwardly smile about my joke. 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、こんなところで何してるの？」？」 Haruna: Anyway, what are you doing around here? 【孝平】「美術部に用事があったんだけど、いなくてさ」 Kouhei: I've got some business with the art club, but they're not in. 【陽菜】「それなら、写生しに公園に行ったみたいだよ」 Haruna: Then, they're probably out sketching in the park. 【孝平】「おお、助かる！」！」 Kouhei: Yes! Thank you, you're a lifesaver! 【陽菜】「何しに行くの？」？」 Haruna: What did you come to ask them? 【孝平】「挿絵の交渉」 Kouhei: Illustrations for the program booklet. 【陽菜】「そっか」 Haruna: I see. 【陽菜】「うまくいくといね」 Haruna: You've got everything taken care of, don't you? 笑顔に見送られ、外に向かった。 With a parting grin, I take off for outside. 【美術部長】「申し訳ないけれど、お断りするわ」 Art Club President: I'm very sorry, but we must refuse. いきなり断られた An abrupt refusal. 【美術部長】「ウチは部員の少ない弱小部だし、この絵で賞でも取らないとまた予算が減っちゃうのよ」 Art Club President: Our club has few members, and if we don't win this prize, our budget is going to be reduced again. 筆の柄で、トントンとスケッチブックを叩いた。 She taps her brush against her sketchbook in a rhythmic pattern. 【美術部長】「貧乏暇なし。暇がなければ慈善事業はお断り」 Art Club President: You know the phrase "There is no leisure for the poor." Without leisure time to waste on philanthropic charity, we must decline. 【美術部長】「あ、たしかキミ、生徒会役員になったのよね？」？」 Art Club President: Ah... but you're a student council member, right? 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes. 【美術部長】「美術部の予算を上げてくれるなら、喜んでやるわ」 Art Club President: If you could increase my club's budget, we'd be happy to help. 【孝平】「今は体育祭実行委員長として来ていますので」 Kouhei: You're asking the person who's in charge of the athletics festival. 【美術部長】「そうよね」 Art Club President: Oh, right. がっかりされた居心地の悪い沈黙が訪れる。 She falls into a dispirited silence. 俺は、視線をイーゼルの上のキャンバスへと移した。 I look over to the canvas on her easel. そこには、公園の風景が繊細なタッチで描かれている。 The scenery of the park is rendered upon it in delicate strokes. あまりに上手くて、感心してしまった。 It's admirably well done. 【美術部長】「……そんなに見とれるような絵じゃないでしょ」 Art Club President: My painting isn't worthy of such looks of admiration. 【孝平】「いや、すごいと思います」 Kouhei: No, I think it's amazing. 【美術部長】「悪い気はしないわね」 Art Club President: You're being honest, aren't you. 【孝平】「あの、挿絵じゃなくて表紙にしてみませんか」 Kouhei: What about only a front cover, instead of inside illustrations? 【美術部長】「得がなければやらないって言ったでしょ」 Art Club President: I told you we're not doing things for free, didn't I? 【孝平】「プログラムは生徒全員が見ますし、表紙なら目立ちます」 Kouhei: Everyone in school, from the teachers on down, is going to see this pamphlet, and the front cover is the first thing they'll see. 【孝平】「美術部の作品であることをアピールすれば、宣伝になりますよ」 Kouhei: If the art club manages to create something appealing, it's free advertising for you. 【美術部長】「それで、入部したいって子が来てくれるとでも？」？」 Art Club President: Then... more people will join the club? 【孝平】「これだけの絵なら、可能性はあるかと」 Kouhei: With just that one painting, it's a good possibility. 美術部長が、筆を置いてじっと俺を見た。 The art club president sets down her brush, and takes a good look at me. 【美術部長】「いいわ、素直に受け取っておきましょう」 Art Club President: Very well, you've been honest with me. 【美術部長】「その代わり、しっかりアピールするの忘れないで」 Art Club President: Therefore, I'll try and make something appealing for you. 【瑛里華】「それで、その後どうしたの？」？」 Erika: So... what happened after that? 実行委員の仕事を終えた後、報告のために監督生室に来ていた。 After the work as executive committee chairman is completed, I head to the Prefect's Building to put it all into my report. 【孝平】「もちろんです、と答えた」 Kouhei: I said it was a deal. 【伊織】「やるねえ」 Iori: Well aren't you something. 褒められた。 He's praising me? 【伊織】「支倉君には詐欺師の才能があるよ」 Iori: You've got quite a talent as a smooth-talking swindler, don't you Hasekura-kun? 褒められてなかった！ No wait, he wasn't. 【孝平】「騙してなんかないです」 Kouhei: I didn't deceive her. 【孝平】「本当に上手い絵だと思いました し」 Kouhei: Her painting really is that impressive. 【伊織】「冗談だよ。よくやった」 Iori: I'm just joking. You did good. 【白】「支倉先輩は、実行委員の間で人気急上昇だそうです」 Shiro: Hasekura-sempai, it seems your work as executive committee chairman is making you pretty popular. 【孝平】「そうなのか？」？」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【白】「なんでも、ＢＧＭ班が揉めているのを解決したそうですね」 Shiro: For example, the way you worked out that problem with the background music group. 【白】「わたしのクラスの子が、頼りになるって言ってました」 Shiro: A girl in my class was singing praises of how reliable you are. 【孝平】「そんなことしたかな」 Kouhei: Really? いろんなことがありすぎて覚えていない。 Too many problems have cropped up for me to remember my solutions to each and every one. 【瑛里華】「でも、こで手を抜いちゃダメよ」 Erika: But, don't slack up now. 【孝平】「りょーかい」 Kouhei: Roger that. 軽く敬礼してみせる。 I give her a quick salute. 【瑛里華】「ん」 Erika: Good. 敬礼し返された。 Erika returns my salute. 【孝平】「東儀先輩、またパソコン借りていですか？」？」 Kouhei: Tougi-sempai, can I borrow the computer once again? 【征一郎】「ああ」 Seiichiro: Yes. パソコンを起動する。 I start up the computer. あとはプログラム冊子の誤植を直せば、一段落だ。 After correct a few typos on the program booklet, it's finally complete. 副会長の言うように、最後まで手を抜かずにやろう。 Just like the vice president said, I can't ease up until the very end. 体育祭までもう３日しかないし、ラストスパートだ。 The athletics festival is only three days away, so this is the home stretch. Category:ChuuTranslations